Tom
Thomas, known simply as Tom, was a blacksmith in Camelot and is the father of Guinevere and Elyan. Tom made two appearances in the first series only, and is later mentioned in The Castle of Fyrien . In The Mark Of Nimueh, he was one of the victims of the plague spread by Nimueh and her Afanc through the water system. Merlin used his magic to cure him but unfortunately, Gwen was accused of sorcery as a result of this, and faced execution by Uther. Merlin, Arthur and Morgana save her by slaying the Afanc. Later he appears when Gwen is freed and he says he is grateful to them all for saving his daughter. (The Mark of Nimueh) Later in the series, in To Kill The King, Tom is working for Tauren, who uses magic to create gold (alchemy) - unknown to Tom at the time. At the point in time Tom realises what Tauren is using him for, Arthur finds and arrests Tom (Tauren escapes) and Uther condemns Tom to death believing Tom was aware he was consulting with a sorcerer and has practiced the magic himself. Morgana tells Uther if he kills him she'll never forgive him. Later Gwen visits Tom in his cell and he tells her he did not know Tauren was a sorcerer and that he just said he needed the money. She tells him that she promises to get him out before she leaves. Morgana, realising Tom's trial is merely a formality, gives Tom the key to escape. Unfortunately he is discovered by guards and surrounded, then killed on the spot, laving Gwen an orphan. His corpse is seen being carried out by the guards and when Gwen sees this she is devastated. Morgana angrily watchs this as well and confronts Uther, challenging him. The next day Gwen is with Merlin and Arthur tells Gwen her he is sorry for what happened, and that her job is safe. His death also drives Morgana to conspire with Tauren to murder Uther. (To Kill the King) Note: To Kill the King is the only episode Tom is called by his actual name. Personality According to Merlin, Tom was the most gentle soul he had ever met. As he has only appeared in two episodes, full knowledge of his personality is unknown, but he loved his daughter Guinevere and was determined to make her happy. Unfortunately his determination to make a better life for him and Gwen cost him his life when he was discovered working for Tauren even though he hadn't intended to commit treason. Ablities According to Gaius, Tom was the finest blacksmith in the kingdom. He made the sword that would become Excalibur after it was imbued with the breath of Great Dragon. He also was strong enough to knock out a guard during his escape. Appearances Series 1: The Mark of Nimueh (first appearance) Excalibur (mentioned only) To Kill the King Series 3: The Castle of Fyrien (mentioned only) Queen of Hearts (mentioned only) The Coming of Arthur: Part Two (mentioned only) Series 4: His Father's Son (mentioned only) A Servant of Two Masters (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Residents of Camelot